Hogwarts Talent Show
by PsYcHoKiTkAt
Summary: our loveable students and faculty get together for... you guessed it! A talent show.
1. Hogwarts Talent Show Intro

Hey everyone, psychokitkat here, just letting you people all know why I wrote this fic. I got the idea after one of our school talent shows, and decided to just wing it. The acts and such may be a little psychotic, but, afterall, it is me you are speaking to here. Well, sort of. Anyways. I hope you all enjoy it, afterall, my first fic you know. So. please review, but please don't flame!  
  
Hogwarts Talent Show - Introduction  
  
::Albus Dumbledore enters the Great Hall, and sits up at the head table, in a chair high above everyone elses. He is wearing robes of a pale blue, and his half moon spectacles are slid down his nose. He pulls out his wand, and points it at his throat. He mutters a few incomprehensible words. Suddenly, his voice booms out into the crowd.::  
  
(Dumbledore): Ladies and Gentelmen, Boys and Girls, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you, our students and faculty, our first annual Hogwarts Talent Show!  
  
::The students all clap. There are no house tables to be seen, just hundreds of chairs. No black hats, nor any black Hogwarts robes. They were all instructed to wear muggle clothing.::  
  
(Dumbledore): Thank you, thank you. The reason we have decided to partake in this type of event is that other wizarding schools have tried it, and it is a way for you all to share with us what kinds of talents you all have hidden beneath your skin. Now, before I waste all of the show time talking, although it is a Saturday, we have another person to tell you about things.  
  
::Dumbledore points his wand at his throat. He is no longer speaking loudly, and he sits at the table. He nods to Professor McGonagall, and she gets up. She points her wand at her throat, and she speaks loudly to the croud.::  
  
(McGonagall): Thank you, Professor.  
  
::McGonagall turns pointedly to the crowd of silent students.::  
  
(McGonagall): Now, before we begin, I have a few announcements to make. First off, when students and faculty are on stage preforming their tasks, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Also, we do not want any booing or put downs. All of these students and faculty members have worked their hardest to create these for you, so we would like even a polite applause, if you do not care for it. Thank you, and please, enjoy the show! 


	2. Hogwarts Talent Show Act One

Hey everyone, so how did you like my little intro? Anyways, please, review and laugh! Lather, rinse, repeat.  
  
~*~ PsYcHo KiTkAt ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts Talent Show - Act One  
  
(Dumbledore): Thank you, professor. Now, today, our first act is brought to you by five of our Gryffindor students. They also will have a guest with them, so be prepared to be surprised. Please give a warm welcome to Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Harry Potter!  
  
::The crowd cheers. The five boys slowly walk out onto the stage. A slow, steady beat of techno music begins. Suddenly, light shines on Oliver. He is wearing a white astronaut uniform. His voice sounds muffled and computerized. Suddenly, PsHyChO kItKaT faints.::  
  
(Oliver):  
  
Riprock, AG  
  
Come in, over Yo, turn me up I wanna be heard See, I'm talkin' about the future, y'all And the future looks bright 'specially when we rip it off  
  
::He pulls off the astronaut suit and is dessed all funky, but looks really adorable. the other four boys walk out from the darkness, and stand around him. He is wearing a headset, and begins to sing.::  
  
(Oliver):  
  
Here it comes, milennium  
  
And everybody's talkin' 'bout Jerusalem Is this the beginning or beginning of the end Well, I've got other thoughts, my friend  
  
::Fred steps forward, taking Oliver's place. He too is wearing the same outfit.::  
  
(Fred): See I've got my eyes on the skies The heavenly bodies up high And if you're in the mood to take a ride Just strap on a suit and get inside  
  
::All the boys step forward and begin singing heavenly.::  
  
(All):  
  
If you wanna fly, come and take a ride  
  
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby If you wanna fly, come and take a ride Take a space fly with a cowboy, baby Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo  
  
::George steps forward, and begins to sing.::  
  
(George):  
  
We don't need all these prophecies  
  
Tellin' us what's a sign 'Cause paranoia ain't the way to live your life from day to day So leave your doubts and your fears behind  
  
::Harry steps forward, and sings. A few girls in the audience scream.::  
  
(Harry):  
  
Don't be afraid at all  
  
'Cause up in outerspace there's no gravity to fall Put your mind and your body to the test 'Cause up in outerspace it's like the wild wild west oh  
  
::All the boys step forward and begin singing heavenly.::  
  
(All):  
  
If you wanna fly, come and take a ride  
  
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby If you wanna fly, come and take a ride Take a space fly with a cowboy, baby Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo  
  
::Suddenly, Hermione Granger steps forward, wearing a blue plasticy outfit thingy. She gets a few gasps, and begins "rapping."::  
  
(Hermione):  
  
Boom and never let you try to stop me  
  
Born to fly sky high, up to the top see Nothing to fear, no doubts and no tears Millenium sound to motivate the future years And you can either be scared or get prepared Against all odds I bet you never would've dared To make these moves and take flight like me To come through for the world prophecie Space connect to over throw your interception, Ready or not, make it hot That ain't no question Get in sync and put your head to the sky Keep the faith One love from H-I.  
  
::All the boys, and Hermione, step forward and begin singing heavenly.::  
  
(All):  
  
If you wanna fly, come and take a ride  
  
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby If you wanna fly, come and take a ride Take a space fly with a cowboy, baby Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo  
  
  
  
::The music quiets, and Oliver steps forward again.::  
  
(Oliver):  
  
Riprock, AG, end of transmission  
  
They've had enough.  
  
::The crowd cheers, and Dumbledore steps forward.::  
  
(Dumbledore): Well done boys, and Hermione. thank you! 


	3. Hogwarts Talent Show Act Two

Hogwarts Talent Show - Act Two  
  
Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews! If you have an idea for any kind of acts for our show (must include actual HUMAN characters from the book, can be teachers or students), please let me know by e-mailing them to me at squigglez07@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks, and Enjoy!  
  
~PsychoKitKat  
  
::Professors McGonagall and Snape take their places on the stage.::  
  
(Snape): For years, there have been fights and controversies over the two houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Many of our faculty members, myslef included, wish that these differences could be set aside and our souls mingle. Today, we are able to do this.  
  
(McGonagall): Two of our top students, one from Gryffindor, and the other from Slytherin, will be preforming for us today. To show their co- operation, we have asked them to sing a certain song. Not only does this don upon us that there is hope between the two houses, it also tells us that pure blooded wizards do intermingle with the half bloods, or muggle borns.  
  
(Snape): It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor.  
  
(McGonagall): And Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin. Please give them a warm round of applause.  
  
::Hermione and Draco take their places on the stage, each giving each other nervous glances. They are both holding microphones. Slowly, Hermione says some soft word into her mic, looking at Draco for part of the time. Slow, peaceful music plays in the background.::  
  
(Hermione):  
  
I just swear That I'll always be there I'd give anything, and everything And I will always care Through weekness and strangth Happiness and sorrow For better for worse I will love you With every beat of my heart.  
  
::She looks out to the crowd, then back at Draco as the music gets a bit louder, and then they both begin to sing, seeming as though it is more to eachother than the audience.::  
  
(Hermione):  
  
From this moment Life has begun  
  
(Draco):  
  
From this moment You are the one  
  
(Hermione):  
  
Right Beside you  
  
(both):  
  
Is where I belong From this moment on  
  
::Hermione stands up, and walks toward Draco, standing up.::  
  
(Draco):  
  
From this moment I have been blessed  
  
::Draco stands up and takes her hand.::  
  
(Hermione):  
  
I live only For your happiness  
  
::She smiles at Draco, and he smiles back::  
  
(Draco):  
  
And for your love  
  
::They stand up and face the crowd::  
  
(Both):  
  
I'd give my last breath From this moment on  
  
::She lets go of his hand, and runs towards the corner of the stage.::  
  
(Hermione):  
  
I give my hand to you Before my heart  
  
::He walks towards her::  
  
(Draco):  
  
Can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start  
  
::They stare at eachother for a moment, then go back to the song.::  
  
(Both):  
  
you and I will never be apart My dreams come true because of you  
  
::Hermione walks back towards him, and takes his hand once more::  
  
(Both):  
  
From this moment as long as I live I will love you I promise you this there is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on Oh  
  
::Hermione steps forward, then falls back.::  
  
(Hermione):  
  
You're the reason I believe in love  
  
::Hermione steps back, and Draco takes her place.::  
  
(Draco):  
  
and you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
  
::he steps back to hermione, and takes her hand once more::  
  
(Both):  
  
all we need is just the two of us my dreams came true because of you From this moment aslong as I live I will love you I promise you this there is nothing that iwouldnt give from this moment  
  
::She looks him in the eyes, and he looks back at her.::  
  
(Hermione):  
  
I will love you  
  
(Draco):  
  
I will love you  
  
(Hermione):  
  
As long as I live  
  
(Both):  
  
From this Moment On  
  
  
  
::They step forward, and bow. A teary eyed McGonagall, and a soft looking Snape greet them.::  
  
(Hermione): Thank you (Draco): You were great.  
  
(McGonagall) ::Wipes a tear from her eye.:: Wonderful, children. (Snape): ::Smiles::  
  
(Dumbledore): That was a great way to show how houses can get a- ::He breaks off, as he hears whooping. He looks, and Draco is kissing Hermione:: Well, well, what a show! 


	4. Hogwarts Talent Show Act Three

Hogwarts Talent Show - Act Three  
  
Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I updated my story. I have been so busy, and I haven't had time to be online much lately. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm here, and posting again! Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~PsYcHoKiTkAt~*~  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Act Three  
  
(Dumbledore): "Now, that definitely was a sight you don't see to often." *laughs*  
  
~Flitwick enters the hall. He walks up on stage, and speaks in his high, squeaky voice. ~  
  
(Flitwick): Today, although we just had her with us on all three, Miss Hermione Granger has another astonishing performance for us. Today, she has worked together, along with her best friends, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley, to have them play on their instruments for Miss Granger. Please give them a warm welcome!  
  
~Harry, and Ron enter the stage, playing music. Suddenly Hermione walks out and starts to sing.~  
  
(Hermione): Know all about, Yeah bout your reputation And how its bound to be a heartbreak situation But I cant help it if I'm loveless every time that im with you ah you walk in and my strength walks out the door Oh I know I should go but I need your touch just too damn much Lovin you isnt really somthin I should do shouldn't wanna spend my time with you I should try to be strong but baby you're the right kind of wrong I made a mistake, a mistake im makin but what your giving I am happy to be takin cuz no ones ever made me feel the way I feel when im in your arms they say your something I should do without they don't know what goes on when the lights go out theres no way to explain all the pleasure with all the pain and lovin you isnt really something I should do shouldn't wanna spend my time with you I should try to be strong but baby you're the right kind of wrong I should try to run But I just cant seem to cuz every time I run you're the one I run to cant do with out what you do to me I don't care if im into deeeeeeeep yeah know all about yeah about your reputauton and how its bound to be a hert break situatuin but I cant help if I love this every time that im with you ah you walk in and my strenght walks out the door say my name and I cant fight it anymore oh I know I should go but I need your touch just to damn much hey loving you isnt really somthin I hsould do shouldt wanna spend my time with you but I should try to be strong but baby you're the right kind of wrong.  
  
(Hermione): Thank you, that was for Dra- I mean thank you!  
  
(Dumbledore leads Herm off stage.)) 


End file.
